powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Scroll 1: Wind and Ninjas
is the first episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the beginning of a two-episode introduction arc which introduces many of the concepts of the season, including two characters who won't impact the story for several episodes. Synopsis When an squadron of alien ninja come to Earth to begin searching for a mysterious power, three unconventional ninja students find themselves becoming the Hurricaneger after their classmates are killed by the Space Ninja Group Jakanja. Plot A woman carrying a flash light and a small homing device walks inside a cave. She finds a strange machine, it opens up it's eyes and sends out two blue laser beams up into space where they connect with a huge craft approaching the Earth. A red ninja snatches a scroll from a small shrine on a cliff and then fights a man in yellow. The man runs off with the scroll and a blue ninja rises from and walks on water and snatches it from him. The red ninja returns and takes the scroll. The three ninjas huddle together and are confronted by a man wearing a mask. They take off their masks. Their teacher takes the scroll from them and floats around them. He scolds them as the Hayate and Ikazuchi school battles are coming soon... And if they continue in this bad path, they will never become Hurricanger. There hasn't been any for two hundred years. He tosses the scroll back in their hands and becomes an owl and soars over them. The next day the Hayate Way Ninja school... Their teacher Mugensai talks to his students. Elsewhere by the waterfall, Kouta is making fun of him. They are sharing a persimmon. They feel picked on by their teacher and were told they had some good talent for ninjitisu and were scouted. But now, they are stuck under an invisible barrier until they graduate. This is evidenced by Yousuke throwing the Permission into the barrier. Meanwhile in a secret lair, Oboro, a school graduate types into her computer. The Jakanja are happily looking at the Earth. Their leader Tao Zanto shuts them up and tells them that on Earth there are ninjas like them.Oboro enhances the barrier. Chuzubo says he is working on breaking the barrier over the school. Red pieces of paper land and become Magerappa and Kekkaibo. Kekkaibo sends more papers and breaks the barrier. An alarm alerts everyone. Mugensai is upset but won't let them win. He fights the Magerappa with his claw weapon. Our trio run through the forest. Kekkaibo places papers on Mugensai and the students and the school. He calls for Tao Zanto and his power goes to them. The students are sucked into the papers and into a tornado. Mugensai conducts an enchantment and becomes a hamster. The trio arrives to school the school be sucked away. They get sucked up into the centipede and are killed and destroyed into little bits. Furabijou picks up the hamster. Nanami takes out Mugensai's claw from the ground. They face Furabijou and Kekkaibo. Yousuke uses the claw. The trio try fighting Kekkaibo but he is too fast. He becomes a head and shoots lasers at them. They run into a cave and follow a red light. he follows them inside. Kouta fights him and he takes him down.Before they are killed, they are teleported away by Oboro. Oboro welcomes them inside and tells them she doesn't much. Only that the machine she found two months ago brought these aliens. Kekkaibo and Furabijou look for the Hurricanger. Mugensai's eyes glow and the claw in Yousuke's hands breaks. Oboro encourages them to fight and protect the world as Hurricanger. She is sure her father, Mugensai, is okay. She hands them their Hurricane Gyros. They run out and come back for their forgotten Gyros. Oboro wonders if this will indeed work. The trio face Kekkai and they boast way too much. Cherry blossoms fall on the villains as the heroes transform. Someone is hitting on wood for sound. They have umbrellas bearing their symbols. They introduce themselves. Furabijou calls for their Magerappa and they fight. Kekkaibo disappears, a portal splits open and his hand reaches out for them. They land in another dimension. His giant head zaps them and they zap back. His giant foot stomps down. His giant head blows smoke and pieces of paper on them. They return to the real world, battle damaged but not out. Two other ninjas arrive and the Crimson one stops the Navy one from moving forward. He shakes his head. They nod and leave. Out of an explosion, the trio fly on their Wingers. Hurricane Red comes forward on the monster and grabs him and punches him as they fly. He lets him go to the ground. The trio land in 'ninja streak.' They cut him through a Japanese paper-door in silhouette. They deliver a blow and then bring out their individual weapons and fight him. They form the Dry Gagget and destroy him. Oboro cheers. Mugensai is finally able to talk, calls for them and they see Furabijou holding him. The giant Centipede ship lands in the sea. It breaks the atmosphere and Oboro's computers all go crazy. Four red lasers shoot out from the Centipede and land right next to Furabijou. Red smoke reveals the other generals. The trio looks up. Manmaruba, Windenu, Chuzubo and Sargain are their names. They all laugh. The trio just gape at them. Yousuke's eye is focused on as a wipe transition shows fire. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'Space Ninja File': Barrier Ninja Kekkaibo **The "Space Ninja File" is a brief clip prior to the ending where a brief profile or comment about a member of the Jakanja from that episode is introduced. *With a rating of 9.6%, this was the highest rated episode of Hurricaneger, 2.9% above the series average. *Footage from this episode would be used to recall Hurricaneger in the 2018 special Hero Mama League, featuring the return of Nanami Nono. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita